This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a computing system includes processing circuitry, such as one or more processors or other suitable components, and memory devices, such as chips or integrated circuits. One or more memory devices may be implemented on a memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), to store data accessible to the processing circuitry. For example, based on a user input to the computing system, the processing circuitry may request that a memory module retrieve data corresponding to the user input from its memory devices. In some instances, the retrieved data may include instructions executable by the processing circuitry to perform an operation and/or may include data to be used as an input for the operation. In addition, in some cases, data output from the operation may be stored in memory, for example, to enable subsequent retrieval.
Furthermore, the data stored in the memory devices may include particular data that is desired to be preserved, retained, or recreated in the case of data loss or memory device malfunction. Resources dedicated to storing such data may be unavailable for other uses and may thus constrain device operability.